princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiyori Harusaki
Hiyori Harusaki (春咲ひより) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is the Guild Master of the guild 'Twinkle Wish'. Appearance Hiyori is a beast-race member in Astrum with short, golden yellow hair and matching cat-like ears. Her eyes are a brown-gold that matches her hair. In real life, she has similarly styled short-hair; however, it's brunette instead of golden yellow. Her eyes are a faded yellow in colour. Personality Hiyori is a very upbeat and positive girl who tends to be a little mindless, but always does her best for her friends. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Hiyori first met Yui when she put up a notice looking for people to party up with. She also ran into Rei, who was trying to defend Yui from being harassed by players hailing from a guild of scammers. The three of them manage to drive away the scammers, and Hiyori suggests that Yui and Rei form a guild with her, where they have remained ever since. During one of their battles in the Princess Arena, Yuuki, who was forced into the game by Akira, ended up falling behind them. Yuuki, who was still unfamiliar with his abilities, gave Yui a large boost in power, allowing them to defeat the enemy team easily with a Union Burst. Hiyori wanted to thank Yuuki for his help, and invited him to their guild. Hiyori then participated in countless adventures with Twinkle Wish, most notably against the Seven Crowns, Rajiraji, Neneka, Christina and Kaiser Insight, as well as their allies Daigo, Masaki, Okto, Nouem. After many struggles, Hiyori, along with the rest of Twinkle Wish manage to reach the top of Sol Tower. Initial Card Coming Soon New Year Card Coming Soon Twinkle Wish Coming Soon Twinkle Crisis! Coming Soon Real Life One day when Hiyori was a child, she got lost in the city and was unable to find her way home. She ran into a boy, who comforted her and gave her a strap of a cat-like character, and eventually brought her home safely. This had a big impact in Hiyori's life, and the strap is one of her greatest treasures. It also inspired her to take on the motto of "When in trouble, we should help each other!", as well as use the design of that character as the design for her avatar in Astrum. Hiyori is also part of the Seito Academy Private High School Cheerleading Club, and is often teased by her clubmates about her relationship with Yuuki. Trivia * Hiyori inherited the original Tenrou Hadan Ken from Nouem Quotes * "I can hear it... Yuuki's voice. No matter how far apart we are, I can always hear you!" * "No matter who my opponent is, I feel like I can't lose...! Because there's someone who believes in me!" * "I need to become stronger...! Because I want everyone to be able to smile... always!" * "Even if I get hurt all over, I'll be fine! As long as there are people who believe in me... I can make it through anything!" - Category:Characters Category:Twinkle Wish Category:Beast